User talk:C H U N K Y
The current page size in bytes is }}! Remember to archive when it reaches 20,000. If you would like an urgent response, please C H U N K Y ' S Talk Page Hello! Welcome to my userpage! If you have any questions contact me now! Thanks. __TOC__ __TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 15:51, May 30, 2012 Signatures Hi Chunky, Please note that your signatures have been moved to your userspace subpage. They are found at: This is due to the signature policy. Next time you create a signature, please do this in your user sub page(s). P.S. i made sure to change all the former signature links, so if you formerly signed in a page, the signature still works. Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:28, March 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: Signatures Hi Chunky, There are 2 main reasons for why signatures that are in the Template namespace are not allowed: *As a result, many tempaltes' names are taken. Some of them are too short, and some of the tempaltes' names might be needed for a template for articles in the future, which would require renaming all of those templates, and tehn cleaning up the pages that uses them. *Having them in a user subpage makes finding all the signatures easier (it's also possible to make a subpage for listing signatures, and every signature would be the subpage of the sibpage itself, but it's not required). Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:58, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hi C H U N K Y, I see that you're signature does not have a timestamp. It is against the policy to have a signature which does not produce a time stamp. Signatures on templates don't produce timestamps. So, I suggest you to remove your template signature and create a new signature in "My Preferences". Thanks! -- MiXeR23*1 ([[User talk:Mixer2301|''Messages!]]) 11:32, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Chat I'd like you to come on chat now :P --Arsenal55702 (talk) 13:27, March 27, 2013 (UTC) PS to Penguin-Pal Hi CHUNKY, I noticed your PS to Penguin-Pal. If you look in Super Miron|action=edit}} the source of his userpage you can see the first paragraph of his userpage is how he did it. 15:53, March 27, 2013 (UTC) PS - Thanks for accepting my friend request!!! RE:Blog patroller Hi Chunky, It's ok, patrollers already take care for marking edits as patrolled. About Miron's user page, it's done by adding an absolute position for a tag and adding a position, like: And then putting all its content inside. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:02, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter Have fun everyone! Happy Easter! (from Edrussell1203) Happy Easter! Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:23, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter from Twinkie102! Happy Easter, C H U N K Y!! :D Happy Easter! Thanks Thanks C H U N K Y, I want to say thank you for voting for me in the admin votes! Thanks, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881]] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 15:47, April 6, 2013 (UTC) We need you, chunky... The CPP wiki can run without a founder or at least a few B'crats... if you could promote some people it could run better. ChocolateHearts (talk) 21:59, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Internal Wiki link Hi Chunky, You recently PMed me on the about the link of the Worldipedia Internal Wiki. Sorry I didn't respond; I was away that time, and when I came back, you weren't on chat anymore. Here is the link: http://internalworldipedia.xp3.biz. (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 19:46, April 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:Patroller votes Hi Chunky, #A user may vote "against" for all sorts of reasons, though a "debt" is a quite pointless reason, i must say. #Currently, only 1 patroller will be promoted. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:09, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! April 22, 2013 Hey there! I know Easter is late of not but anyways...here is the Easter gift along with the Earth Day gift! Hope you like it! Oh and remember to turn green, and help protect the Earth and then eat some eggs! :D :P Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99!